gardeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Holly
Holly (''Ilex,'' ref>''Sunset Western Garden Book,'' 1995:606–607 is a genus of approximately 600 species of flowering plants in the family Aquifoliaceae, and the only living genus in that family. Description and ecology Holly berries are somewhat toxic to humans, though their poisonous properties are overstated and fatalities almost unknown. They are extremely important food for numerous species of birds, and also are eaten by other wild animals. In the fall and early winter the berries are hard and apparently unpalatable. After being frozen or frosted several times, the berries soften, and become milder in taste. During winter storms, birds often take refuge in hollies, which provide shelter, protection from predators (by the spiny leaves), and food. The flowers are sometimes eaten by the larva of the Double-striped Pug moth (Gymnoscelis rufifasciata). Other Lepidoptera whose larvae feed on holly include Bucculatrix ilecella (which feeds exclusively on hollies) and The Engrailed (Ectropis crepuscularia). Holly is commonly referenced at Christmas time. Having evolved numerous species that are endemic to islands and small mountain ranges, and being highly useful plants, many hollies are now becoming rare. Tropical species are especially often threatened by habitat destruction and overexploitation, and at least two have become extinct, with numerous others barely surviving.< Uses holly bush.]] Selected species * Ilex abscondita * Ilex acutidenticulata * Ilex affinis * Ilex × altaclarensis * Ilex altiplana * Ilex amara – Caachira * Ilex ambigua – Sand Holly * Ilex amelanchier – Swamp Holly * Ilex anomala Hook. & Arn. – Kāwa u (Hawai i) u, Hawaiian holly |first=Elbert L. |last=Little Jr. |coauthors=Roger G. Skolmen |publisher=United States Forest Service |year=1989}} * Ilex anonoides * Ilex aquifolium – European Holly, English Holly, Christ's Thorn * Ilex aracamuniana * Ilex argentina * Ilex arisanensis * Ilex bioritsensis * Ilex brachyphylla * Ilex brasiliensis * Ilex brevicuspis * Ilex brevipedicellata * Ilex buergeri * Ilex canariensis – Small-leaved Holly, Acebino * Ilex caniensis * Ilex cassine – Dahoon Holly, Cassena * Ilex centrochinensis * Ilex cerasifolia * Ilex chamædryfolia * Ilex chapaensis * Ilex chengkouensis * Ilex chinensis * Ilex chuniana * Ilex ciliolata * Ilex ciliospinosa * Ilex cognata * Ilex colchica * Ilex collina * Ilex conocarpa * Ilex cookii – Cook's Holly (Puerto Rico) * Ilex corallina * Ilex coriacea – Gallberry * Ilex cornuta – Chinese Holly, Horned Holly * Ilex costaricensis * Ilex cowanii * Ilex crenata – Japanese Holly, Box-leaved Holly, inutsuge (Japanese) * Ilex crepitans * Ilex cyrtura * Ilex dabieshanensis * Ilex davidsei * Ilex decidua Walter – Possumhaw (Eastern United States, Northeastern Mexico) * Ilex dehongensis * Ilex dimorphophylla * Ilex diospyroides * Ilex dipyrena – Himalayan Holly * Ilex dumosa * Ilex ericoides * Ilex euryoides * Ilex fargesii * Ilex fengqingensis * Ilex fertilis * Ilex florifera * Ilex gardneriana (extinct: 20th century?) * Ilex geniculata * Ilex georgei * Ilex gigantea * Ilex glabella * Ilex glabra L. A.Gray – Evergreen Winterberry, Bitter Gallberry, Inkberry (Eastern North America) * Ilex gleasoniana * Ilex goshiensis * Ilex graciliflora * Ilex grandiflora * Ilex guaiquinimae * Ilex guayusa – Guayusa * Ilex guianensis * Ilex harrisii * Ilex holstii * Ilex huachamacariana * Ilex humboldtiana * Ilex ignicola * Ilex illustris * Ilex integerrima * Ilex integra – Mochi Tree, Nepal Holly * Ilex intricata * Ilex jamaicana Proctor (Jamaica) * Ilex jauaensis * Ilex jelskii * Ilex karuaiana * Ilex khasiana * Ilex kingiana * Ilex kudingcha * Ilex kusanoi * Ilex lævigata – Smooth Winterberry * Ilex lasseri * Ilex latifolia – Tarajo Holly, tarayō (Japanese) * Ilex lechleri * Ilex leucoclada * Ilex longipes * Ilex longzhouensis * Ilex machilifolia * Ilex maclurei * Ilex macoucoua * Ilex macrocarpa * Ilex macropoda * Ilex magnifructa * Ilex maingayi * Ilex marahuacae * Ilex marginata * Ilex margratesavage * Ilex mathewsii * Ilex × meserveae * Ilex microdonta * Ilex mitis * Ilex montana Torrey & A.Gray – Mountain Winterberry (Eastern United States) * Ilex mucronata (L.) M.Powell, Savol., & S.Andrews – Mountain Holly, Catberry (Eastern North America) * Ilex myrtifolia – Myrtle Holly, Myrtle Dahoon * Ilex neblinensis * Ilex nothofagifolia * Ilex oblonga * Ilex occulta * Ilex opaca – American Holly (Eastern United States) * Ilex ovalifolia * Ilex palawanica * Ilex pallida * Ilex paraguariensis – Maté, yerba maté, erva-mate (Portuguese) * Ilex parvifructa * Ilex patens * Ilex pauciflora * Ilex paujiensis * Ilex pedunculosa – Longstalked holly * Ilex peiradena * Ilex perado – Madeiran Holly * Ilex perlata * Ilex pernyi – Perny's Holly * Ilex polita * Ilex praetermissa * Ilex pringlei * Ilex pseudobuxus * Ilex puberula * Ilex pubescens * Ilex pubiflora * Ilex purpurea * Ilex qianlingshanensis * Ilex quercetorum * Ilex quercifolia * Ilex rarasanensis * Ilex reticulata * Ilex rotunda * Ilex rugosa * Ilex sclerophylla * Ilex serrata – Japanese Winterberry * Ilex sessilifructa * Ilex shimeica * Ilex sikkimensis * Ilex sintenisii (Urban) Britt. – Sintenis' Holly (Puerto Rico) * Ilex sipapoana * Ilex socorroensis * Ilex spinigera * Ilex spruceana * Ilex steyermarkii * Ilex subrotundifolia * Ilex subtriflora * Ilex sugerokii * Ilex sulcata * Ilex syzygiophylla * Ilex tahanensis * Ilex tateana * Ilex taubertiana * Ilex ternatiflora (extinct: 20th century?) * Ilex theezans * Ilex tiricae * Ilex tolucana * Ilex trachyphylla * Ilex trichocarpa * Ilex tugitakayamensis * Ilex uraiensis * Ilex vaccinoides * Ilex venezuelensis * Ilex venulosa * Ilex verticillata (L.) A.Gray American Winterberry (Eastern North America) * Ilex vomitoria – Yaupon Holly, casseena (Spanish) * Ilex vulcanicola * Ilex wenchowensis * Ilex williamsii * Ilex wilsonii * Ilex yunnanensis * Ilex wugonshanensis * ''Ilex yuiana''Ulloa Ulloa & Jørgensen (1993), eFloras.org (2007a, b), IUCN (2007), RBGE (2007), USDA (2007a, b) References Category:Holly